


远山（车）

by Bai_etc



Category: lolrps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_etc/pseuds/Bai_etc





	远山（车）

赵世衡很快弄清楚了状况。  
怀里的人整个在发抖，场馆人太多信息素乱流造成的假性发情，便宜了赵世衡这个路过的beta，beta对信息素的味道不敏感，赵世衡看洪珉绮脸色太难看了，红的快滴出血来。  
洪珉绮并没有很多的反抗余地，他现在站都站不稳，被赵世衡半搂着带进了备用休息室。  
刚进门，洪珉绮就被赵世衡反制在墙上，他的手不安分摸进洪珉绮衣服的下摆，顺着腰线向下，底裤摸着有点湿，赵世衡的手指滑进臀缝，omega天性使然，下面黏糊糊的湿的一塌糊涂。  
赵世衡抽回手，黏液在之间还能拉出丝来 他笑了一下，哥你这个样子，刚才看比赛的时候没被人嗅出来吗？  
洪珉绮低下头不敢看他，赵世衡把他的头扳正，拇指卡住那人的牙，刚才濡湿了的手指顺势进入了洪珉绮的口腔，洪珉绮偏过头去，指甲划到上颚难受的要命，一些涎液顺着嘴角往下滴，洪珉绮想让赵世衡收手，发出来一些细碎的呜咽声，像一只野外被猎人捉住的小兽。  
哥应该看着我啊，赵世衡空出来的那只手慢斯条理的解开洪珉绮的皮带，脸上还是那种略带恶质的笑意，哥是因为看不起我才不正眼看我的么。  
洪珉绮的喉咙里很艰难的挤出了一个没。  
但是下一秒就因为被赵世衡握住了勃起的性器而发出的一声小小尖叫代替，其实也不用赵世衡照顾的这么周全，阴茎的前端已经流出了一点液体，赵世衡突然停下手活，洪珉绮倒是食髓知味的还想往他的手里送。  
不能总想着自己快活啊哥，赵世衡的话里有点责怪意味，他伸手把洪珉绮的T恤卷起来，他卷的很糙，总往下垮，他把衣服边缘送到洪珉绮嘴边。  
咬住了，赵世衡说，你总不想被走廊上的人听见。  
洪珉绮觉得赵世衡真的讨厌透了，这个beta比之前的任何一个alpha更为强势和恶劣。  
胸前单薄衣料撩起，赵世衡低头含住洪珉绮左胸前的乳尖，他们靠的太近了 洪珉绮一个劲的烫他，他觉得他听见了洪珉绮的心跳声，他的舌尖沿着乳晕舔的很仔细，洪珉绮嘴里含含糊糊的发出一点呻吟，但赵世衡故意冷落另一边，他们两人突然靠的没有那么近了。  
别人知道你这个样子吗？赵世衡问他。  
这个问题没有意义，他明白。  
进来，洪珉绮用犬齿勾住衣服，虽然衣服往下垮了一点，但是勉强可以讲话。  
赵世衡并没有再刁难他，如果不是因为omega的后穴为了适应性爱而分泌液体，像赵世衡这样粗暴的进入大概会把两个人都疼得嗷嗷叫。  
赵世衡进入的时候没有那么多体贴的动作与问候，他就像是一个征服者，只负责在这插个旗帜告诉大家我来过，没有那么多感情，没有爱，但是有欲望。  
那座压在你名字前的人在你身下，因为被粗暴的插入而啜泣，他牢牢环住你的脖子，你能听到他的喘息，他不成句的哀求，他放空的眼神，他因为碍事而被扯掉丢到地上的眼镜。  
我早就赢过你了，madlife，赵世衡几乎贴着他的耳朵跟他讲话，他的声音比往常更低沉一点，他一场一场的比赛的跟他数，这一场你输了，那一场你输了，每一场你都输了。  
赵世衡每一次都顶的很深，擦弄着生殖腔口却不给他个痛快，耳边的话语如同戒尺打在了洪珉绮的身上，这种羞耻感放大了身下的快感，洪珉绮不想承认，他依然尝试显得更加清醒一点，但赵世衡并不会放过他。  
赵世衡几乎是毫无章法的掐揉着洪珉绮的乳头，洪珉绮想往后缩，身后的骨头抵着墙蹭的很难受。  
不要了，洪珉绮失神地说，疼，不要了。  
你没得选，你在我面前永远没得选，赵世衡放轻了声音，倒像是想哄哄身下人的意思，但他说的永远不会是什么好话。  
你上次得冠军是什么时候了，赵世衡咬着他的耳垂问他，他突然下身的动作突然停了。  
后穴的空虚感让洪珉绮很憋屈，他下意识想扭腰迎合男人，但是他首先要回答问题。  
…20…12，他回答的很不甘心，被戳了痛脚。  
真乖，赵世衡轻笑了一声，我都快不记得了，我的冠军皮肤准备选锤石的了，你下次可以试试。  
赵世衡的声音听着很平淡，他习惯于掌握所有的事情，他完全退出来，还不等洪珉绮反应过来，就让他背过去，然后整根没入。  
这次赵世衡再没有多说什么，洪珉绮没有可以扶着的东西，他腰都被操软了，趴在墙上无意识往后退显得更轻松一点，这样只是让赵世衡进的更深，内壁的软肉迎合的性器的暴行，几次抽插之后赵世衡直接射在了里面。射精的时候赵世衡低头咬在了洪珉绮的肩膀上，他咬的太重了，洪珉绮有种错觉这个人要把他骨头咬断了。  
可惜他赵世衡不是alpha，不能标记身下的这个omega，不能让他受孕，成为被他彻底掌控的笼中鸟。  
他甚至闻不到洪珉绮的信息素。  
他看着洪珉绮慢慢转过身来，那一瞬间那个人脸上看不出态度的表情让他觉得他并没有赢。  
高潮过后的洪珉绮软软的环抱双腿靠在在椅子上，赵世衡穿好衣服跟进隔间前别无二致，但他还是走过来，握住两边的扶手居高临下的看着伟大的，辅助之神。  
洪珉绮可能还未完全清醒，以为赵世衡和其他人一样，情事完了搞点缠绵暧昧，亲亲抱抱，他微微仰着头。  
赵世衡的食指压在洪珉绮嘴唇上，他嘘了一声，随和自嘲的笑了一下，你就当被狗咬了一口。  
洪珉绮想起肩膀上的牙印。  
赵世衡还是那副游刃有余的欠揍样，他就这么走了，也不带回头的，出门的时候也没有顿一下，甩上门脚步声就远了。  
等赵世衡回的时候身上一股别人信息素的味道，队友摸了摸下巴问他，你不会就这一会跟人打了一炮吧，怎么一身味。  
我要是个Alpha才有这个本事，赵世衡瞥了他一眼，助人为乐罢了。  
也可能是别人助我，他想。  
闻着到底是什么味道啊，赵世衡多问了一句。  
夜来香吧，队友仔细回忆了一下。  
赵世衡顿了一下。  
夜来香啊，这种晚上自己开的挺嗨，香的有点冲鼻子的花，到了白天从它旁边过蹭一下就不停往下掉花苞。  
现在已经不是他的时间了。  
可这又如何，赵世衡很快的放下了这个小插曲，那又不是他的花，他不用在乎的。


End file.
